Daisuke's sister
by Sel Raen
Summary: I have decided to discontinue this story
1. Hane

"Diasuke! Come down stairs please you have a guest." Emiko yelled up the stairs.

"Okay mom I'm coming." He yelled back I leaned back against the edge of the couch I was sitting on. Diasuke ran down the stairs then tripped down the last few steps.

"Hello Diasuke, My name is Hane. I am your sister." I decided to get all the surprising things out of the way from the start. Daisuke gaped at me like a complete moron. Then he turned to his mother- _Our mother she's my mother as well._

"Mom? I have a SISTER! Why did you never tell me!" He seemed really upset about it I decided to tell him the rest of it.

"Actually she didn't tell you that you had a _**twin**_ sister." I clarified. He stared for a little while. I finally got put up with it. I huffed and stood up.

"Can I go to bed is there room for me, or will I have to find someplace else to stay." I asked kindly. Emiko looked aghast.

"Of course you can stay here Diasuke would you please show Hane up to her room?" Diasuke seemed to have gotten over his being upset and he nodded happily, but the door bell rang before he managed to get even a step.

"Diasuke you have another guest." Emiko seemed hesitant this time as she announced them. Then from around the corner stepped a bluenette.

"Hiwatari? Wha-What are you doing here?"Diasuke stuttered he seemed startled. I watched as Hiwatari step forward. He coughed self consciously into his fist.

"Hello, Niwa." Hiwatari said with a small smile. "Hello Hane it's nice to meet you." He added with a nodded of his head in my direction. I nodded back at him not really bothering with words. Then I decided that I also wanted an answer to Diasuke's question.

"You did not answer Diasuke's question, Why are you here?' I asked. Hiwatari sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I had heard that Diasuke wasn't feeling well so I came to check on him and see if he was alright."He finally answered knowing that I was not allowing him to just blow my question off. I study him for a moment then answered.

"Though you know that his parents are here to take care of him you felt you should still come and check on him?" I asked not believing him one bit.

He stared at me hard before answering: "yes, I still thought that I should come and check on him." He continued to stare.

"Why are you staring?" I snapped. Mom looked at me disapprovingly. I sighed and went back to staring at Hiwatari expectantly. He sighed again, and then looked me straight in the eye.

"You're different from them, from them all. I'm not sure what it is but I could just be imagining things."I looked at him a moment then said quietly: "you don't look like you have enough imagination."

Hiwatari snorted. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Satoshi Hiwatari, Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"I suppose that you heard my introduction." He smiled and nodded his head.

So ya sorry it's so short.


	2. First theft

Satoshi's P.O.V

There is something so different about Hane I'm not sure what it is. I'm going to reread the legend of the black wings. I had no idea where this thought came from.

I unlocked the door to my home where I lived alone. I went straight to my room and pulled the book about the black wings from its shelf.

_The Hikari family wanted to make a piece of art that actually had a soul. During the ceremony to give life to the art work the Niwa family, a family of phantom thieves, came to steal the sculpture and as such the sculpture split into fours and merged with the two family's DNA. Thus creating Dark, Light (later named Krad), Dusk and Twilight._

That was it! Hane held Dusk within her as I held Krad and as Niwa Held Dark. Well at least that's what I thought I couldn't go around making random assumptions.

Daisuke's POV

I was upset at my mother at first but then I got over it. It really was nice to have a sister it's just I would have liked to know sooner I wish mom had told me sooner but there's no time to wallow in the past.

**That's it Dai don't let it get you down**

_Thanks Dark._

I could practically see Dark smiling though I didn't have the mirror up to see him.

**You know, I'm just happy that Dusk is back.**

_That who is back?_ I was actually quit confused about this I had no idea who Dusk was.

**Well when the black wings split it split into me and Krad- whose original name is Light. It also split into Dusk and Twilight. Who are like Krad and me just girls instead? **

_Oh okay that makes sense._

**You have no idea what I'm talking about, Do you?**

_Not a clue, but I'm tired tell me tomorrow._

**~~sigh~~ Alright good night Daisuke.**

___Night Dark._

With that last sentence I fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams of a female Dark. More like nightmares but whatever.

Hane's POV.

I was actually glad to be home even though I had not called this home for quite a while now I was still happy to be back.

I had to head to the school tomorrow I was to start school here. I already had a college degree but whatever I might as well go.

_That boy Satoshi Hiwatari what reading do you get on him? _I asked Dusk she was dozing and was really upset to have been disturbed.

**Light resides within him, though I do not know why they call him Light, People usually think that light is good but that blond is psychotic.**

_I believe that's why they call him Krad now._

**Well ****Krad**** really doesn't like dark so I'm wondering why he chose a name that is Dark backwards, I mean look at it and you'll know.**

I knew that she was probably right but I decided to check it any ways. So I wrote Krad and Dark on a piece of paper and of course she was right she usually is.

I really needed to sleep I was so tired. But for some reason I couldn't sleep I stayed up with Satoshi Hiwatari – or should I say Hikari. He had to be a Hikari to hold Krad in him- on my mind.

I heard a small hesitant knock on my door. And I called for them to come in. In stepped Daisuke.

"Hey what's on your mind?" I asked him.

"W-we-well Dark says you have Dusk in you but he wanted to make sure?" I raised my eye brows at him and he looked down blushing.

"Calm down. I do have Dusk in me now tell me I know that you have Dark in you, but what about Satoshi?" I really couldn't help but asking it's not my fault that I was born curious.

"H-H-Hiwatari? Well…" His face went blank as he talked to Dark. I wondered how nobody notice when he did that.

"Well Hiwatari has Krad in him."Daisuke said after a moment of silence.

**Ha I was right light is there ha oh Ya I'm always right…**

_Okay we get it can you be quiet now?_

**No.**

I looked out the window for a moment then said: "I think I'll come with you on your next Heist." He stared at me shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Alright I'll go tell mom. I'm supposed to steal something tonight." He ran out of the room and I heard him yell as he fell down the stairs.

"So you want to go with Daisuke alright then I'll have to send a warning letter for you as well." Mom said as she walked into the room. So we sent the warning letter that said that Dusk would also be coming to steal the sculpture.

Satoshi POV

"Chief Commander Hiwatari we have received another warning letter but this one isn't from Dark it's from Dusk, who ever that is." I was not surprised if my assumptions were correct then of course Dusk would be coming.

I walked into the building and got ready for Dark and Dusk to show up.

After 5 minutes of waiting they did show up. Without hesitation I lunged forward and tackled Dark to the ground. I then looked up at Dusk… and Froze.

Just seeing her and Krad was Battering at my weak defenses to try and take over. I couldn't allow this but it seemed that I had very little choice and so I fell deep into a comforting darkness as Krad took over my body.

Krad POV

Finally I was free and Dusk was here as well, how happy I was to see her again.

"Light, it's good to see you again." She said stepping around Dark.

"Hello, sweet Dusk how are you this fine evening?" I purred I knew Dark hated it when I did that and Purred out most of my words.

"Well, kind Light I am quite alright on this lovely night." Her purr was even more disconcerting then my own, and that was saying something alright.

"Can we just steal the sculpture already you're purring is really getting kind of freaky." Dark was always like that when we started to talk to each other.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get all spazzy on us." Dusk sighed. Dusk walked towards me slowly and I knew that we were going to fight we usually did.

I quickly jumped out of the way as she lunged at me. Just as quickly she rebounded off the wall and lunged again. I didn't get out of the way fast enough this time and she caught the back of my shirt.

I hit the wall with a loud _crack. _Dusk smiled happily and laughed.

"Wow, if I had a say I would say that you are weaker than the last time I saw you." I growled at her in anger I lunged at her and took her to the ground.

"It seems that you are the one who has gotten weaker in the last while." She pouted then kneed me in the stomach, I chocked on the air being forced out of me from the blow.

I felt a resistance in me in the next second.

** That's enough Krad! Stop!**

_Why must you interfere don't you know that I'm doing this for you._

**NO you're not Krad stop you will use my body no more on this night.**

_Master Satoshi don't you realize that you are mine? If not you will in the next little while, but you will be mine._

** Not today I won't!**

And with that thought I was pushed to the back still aware but no longer in control.

Dark POV

I backed towards the window and called to Dusk that I had stolen the sculpture. She quickly jumped back first out the window and we heard a collective gasp from outside by the Audience I usually got when I sent in a warning letter.

Dusk corrected herself seconds after jumping out and I swiftly followed and before anybody could catch us we were out of there.

"Mr. Dark, hello Mr. Dark are you there!" dang why didn't Risa ever leave me alone.

"Come on let's go Dusk!" I said urgently. She raised her eyebrow at me but didn't ask.

**Hey, Dark Risa's calling you.**

_Yes, I realize that._

**Well aren't you going to answer her?**

_Not tonight._

**You ignore her every night.**

_Ya so what I don't see how that matters._

**Dark that's just rude why would you act like that? What's wrong with you?**

_I'm fine Daisuke!_

He was stung by my words. I really was sorry and Diasuke could feel I had no idea what was wrong with me I was so irritable and I had no idea why. I sighed and landed on Diasuke's balcony.

Dusk POV

I really was worried about Dark he seemed upset and he got really jumpy when that girl started to call his name.

**Dusk can I have my body back now.**

_Huh? What? Oh of course sorry._

I relinquished the body back into her control and got back to thinking.

Hane's POV

_Dusk? Dusk? Dusk!_

Dusk wasn't answering me and I was starting to get worried.

_Dusk!_

**Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking.**

_Dusk I'm getting worried what's wrong with you, you seem so out of it and you're usually always alert?_

**I don't Know what's wrong with me and I'm afraid what's going on I'm freaked out and-**

_Dusk calm down you babbling. I'm here you're going to be alright. Okay?_

**Yes I'll be alright.**

With that sentence she fell asleep. But I also became more worried than ever she was always so composed and if she felt like crying she would hide it until I was asleep she wouldn't just burst out in tears like that. I hope it will be alright.

_Thanks so much for reading my story I'm so happy. But I'm so confusled as to whether I should have Hane love or hate Satoshi so for Satoshi's sake please review and tell me. Thanks!(confusled- confused and puzzled.)_


	3. strange

Satoshi POV

**Master Satoshi it's time to wake up. You have school today.**

_Krad? Why are you trying to wake me up I'm so tired._

**I already said you have school, and you have to be there today.**

_Oh yes that's right, I have to keep an eye on Daisuke._

**Why must you keep an eye on him?**

_I have to watch him because he holds Dark within him._

**Oh I would love to see Dark he is so sweet.**

There was something up with Krad and though it was nice not to have him trying to take over my body all the time it still scared me a little.

**Why would that scare you I have always been like this.**

_No Krad you haven't._

**I Haven't? But yes I have, even ask Dark and Dusk and Twilight they will tell you.**

_Krad… Twilight was… sealed and shattered years ago._

**No she wasn't I talked to her and her tamer yesterday. Sweet little Hikari that tamer is.**

_Krad… I'm the only Hikari left._

**But… N-no… T-th-that's not true it… It can't be.**

Krad was out right sobbing now and I really didn't know what to do. Over and over he whispered my name in a broken sobbing way. It broke my heart to hear.

I was usually emotionless on the outside but that was fake I really did have feelings I just didn't show them much.

Right now I felt those feelings and I wanted to comfort him whether it was Krad or not he resembled a child who had just lost their best friend or their parents had just disappeared.

Daisuke's POV

**Dai it's time for school. I think I'm going to ask Mrs. Niwa for the day off I really don't like stealing things and I really don't like the publicity.**

_Since when have not liked to do those things. Wait did you say Mrs. Niwa? What has gotten into you?_

**Since forever I'm really shy, and I hate being stared at.**

_Really I always thought that, that was Krad's personality._

**Oh Krad I just love him. Where is he? I want to give him a big kiss. You know I have before that was my first kiss, and I loved it.**

_Ummm… Dark I really didn't need to see that._

**Ha you're so cute.**

"Moooooom! There's something wrong with Dark!" I really couldn't help but yell this. Little did I know was that Satoshi had come over to see if everything was alright.

Well he had his answer.

Everybody raced up the stairs. Mom in the front, Satoshi right behind her, and in the rear was dad and grandpa.

"Daisuke what's going on?" Mom asked me grabbing onto my shoulders.

"First Dark was saying that he didn't want to steal, because he didn't like the publicity and he didn't like stealing. Also he said that He was shy then he had a very disturbing memory I really didn't need. DO you know what it was? I'll tell you it was of his first kiss…"

"Daisuke, sweetie I don't see how his first kiss was disturbing." mom said gently trying to calm me. Hiwatari's face pinched up in disgust.

"I do." He said quietly. Mom's face was confused for a moment then understanding took hold in everybody. Dad made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat and then had to catch grandpa as he fainted. Mom just stood there I shock for a moment then asked: "Why would this change be happening inside them first Krad, then Dark-"

Mom was cut off by a shrieked: "Mooom!" from Hane. Satoshi sighed his eyebrow pulling together. Dad jumped in the air and accidently dropped grandpa who hit the floor with a thud then started awake.

We all raced to Hane's room where she continued muttering about "a coward of a phantom thief."

"Mom she has lost she is a chicken and she said that she was in love with Krad and she… she... kept asking if she could see Twilight I had to tell her that… That Twilight wasn't around anymore her pain and the sobs I just can't stand it. Then she asked if we could find a way for her to get a human body."

Finally the silence was broken by Satoshi when he said: "This is Argentine's work."


	4. sorry an

hey chicks and dudes of the world i just wanted to say that there is a new poll in my profile and i want you guys to look at it and vote i am going to give it a little while and unless you want me to stop writeing this story imma need ya to vote please and thank you i will be very happy

thanks so much love ya guys you are my awesome readers and i love ya 


End file.
